It's Mother's Day Loki!
by extraordinary geek
Summary: Loki forgets about mother's day, but never fear. He has four people ready to remind him of the fact. This is a mother's day that he won't forget. Happy Mother's Day!


**A/N:** For all of you who follow my other stories, I'm sorry for the wait. I will update soon, I promise! I made a small change to the order of Loki's kids. I made Sleipnir the youngest, hope no one minds. :)

To all the mothers out there, **Happy Mother's Day! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the avengers, or any of the character within.

* * *

"When should I add the eggs?"

"Not yet"

Loki found himself shifting in bed as the sounds of pots and pans resonated throughout his apartment. He'd get up later, he felt too lazy to get up right now. After a hard day at work yesterday, destroying the better part of New York and all that, he deserved to sleep in a bit late today.

He'd just shut his eyes and get some more-

"Argh by Odin's creepy one eye!" A shrill female voice shrieked out in anger. "You spilled the batter on my new dress."

"You told me to pass you the batter!" Another voice, distinctly male snarked back at the first speaker.

"Not at that exact instant you fool!"

"You are the one who is a fool."

"Stupid snake"

"Dumb daddy's girl"

"I just wanted to make mother some breakfast." A third more timid male voice was ignored as the two continued their squabbling.

"Silence!" Another male yelled back at the two. Instantly the noise stopped, for two seconds before it started up again. This time three voices were yelling at each other instead of two.

"Please, it doesn't matter who does what."

At the constant yells, Loki found himself grumbling. He shifted back and forth as he tried to get comfortable with all the noise around him.

"No you idiot you add the eggs after the oil."

"Whose stupid idea was that?"

"It doesn't matter just start it all over again."

"Uh…sis do you think we should help them?"

"Nah, they'll figure it out themselves."

The sound of bickering continued, as the trickster tried to tune the sounds out.

"Who the hell put egg shells into the pan!"

"Hey!"

"No offense sis"

The god of mischief covered his head with the pillow before scrunching himself into a fetal position. All the noise and commotion, was no one going to let him sleep?

Wait!

If he was awake, then that meant this wasn't a dream. Everything that was happening had happened for real. The commotion was all happening at his apartment!

Quickly the trickster got up and was in the process of getting dressed, when he heard a clang and a scream. Foregoing fashion for a moment, the god quickly left the room, clad only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

_Slam!_

"Who dares intrude on my-"

All the occupants of the room froze as an enraged god of mischief burst into the dining room. Fire blazed from his emerald eyes as his raven curls stood up all over the place, making him seem like some kind of male medusa.

"Ahhhh!" Four voices yelled out simultaneously, stepping over cups and dishes.

"Close your eyes Sleipy!"

"The horror!"

The god of mischief rolled his eyes as he relaxed his stance. All four of his children were in their human like forms. Running his hands through his hair he turned back to his errant children. "Fenrir, Jörmungandr,Hela" He commanded in a stern tone.

"And me!"

The rest of Loki's brood rolled their eyes at their youngest sibling. Loki for his part just gave a small smile. "Yes you too Sleipnir." Schooling his expression back into one of sternness, he gave them all a look. "What are you all doing here at this god forsaken hour, causing immense racket while I am trying to sleep?" All of his children looked back at one another, clearly looking for the right thing to say.

"It wasn't our fault."

"We were going to come at a later hour."

"Uncle Thor gave us your address and told us to come early." Jörmungandr squeaked out. Loki made note of this as he thought on how best to torture his not-brother for his oh so helpful advice.

_Ding!_

"I'll get it."

Loki's youngest ran off and came running back with a plate in hand. "Mommy look! Mommy! Mommy!" Sleipnir was so focused on getting to his mother that he missed the cup lying by his foot. All of a sudden the plate and the contents in it were airborne as Loki's normally eight legged son tripped.

_Splat!_

"Uh oh"

Sleipnir looked up to see his mother standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Pieces of toast littered his hair and clothes, as a half scrambled egg ran across his face, decorating the better part of his forehead and cheeks.

"What-"

_Clang!_

The missing dish fell smack dab against Loki's head. Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Hela stayed silent not even daring to breathe as they watched the trickster god stare at them all before looking down at Sleipnir. Sleipnir looked up at his mother and got up. Picking up the now empty plate he gave Loki a big smile.

"Happy Mother's day!"

Loki stared at them all in silence for a few seconds before cracking a big smile of his own. "Thank you Sleipnir."

"You're welcome mommy!" Mother and son hugged each other for a few minutes before Loki turned to his other children.

"What are you doing here?"

Hela shrugged. "Sleipy said he wanted to make you something for Mother's Day and we had nothing else to do so…."

"We thought we'd help him cook you breakfast." Loki hugged Jörmungandr as a thank you, before moving on to give his eldest son a hug.

"Thank you"

Fenrir gave his dad a dog like grin before smirking. "You might want to hold back the thank you when you see the kitchen."

Loki smiled as he listened to Sleipnir babble on about this and that as his three eldest children sneaked out the front door.

"Well nice seeing you again dad." Hela waved from the door.

"Yeah we'll make you lunch for Father's Day, see ya!" Jörmungandr left along with Fenrir, who just smirked like crazy.

"Bye dad"

Loki waved them off before moving to the kitchen. "Fenrir! Hela! Jörmungandr!" Outside the triplets just smirked as they ran off. Loki knew one thing for certain.

On Father's Day, he was going to a restaurant.


End file.
